Every Freckle
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Randy/Lita...Over two years had passed and he still missed her like it was yesterday that he left. Read and Review please


**For Valentines, even if its a smidge late, read and review please :) ONE SHOT!**

Randy Orton moved the roll of black tape around his wrist again and again, gluing his eyes shut he tried his best to clear his mind. But tonight it seemed he couldn't do that, he had been bombarded with memories and images of her face since he had first awoken. There was no doubt that he was missing her, he just couldn't keep Amy Dumas out of his head.

Not like he didn't miss her every other day, but it seemed that today he just couldn't shake her from his brain. Maybe it was because it was Valentines day, or maybe it was because Raw was doing a house show in there Atlanta, but it was probably a mixture of both.

Biting off the end of the tape he put it down to run a hand back through his short hair, he had to stop this, he needed to stop day dreaming about her...after all he was a married man now.

He'd been infatuated with the red head for what felt like forever, it started back when he first came through Raw and stayed right through evolution and everything else. Once he joined forces with Adam, better known as Edge he finally found himself getting to spend some real time with her, and he loved getting to know everything about her.

Being with her so much only made his growing feelings stronger, until it reached the point were he was sure that he was in love with her. But back then she was Adam's girl and as conniving and sinister as people thought he was, he would never do that to a friend. Obviously thoughts of what had happened with Matt came to mind, and the devil on his shoulder whispered that what goes around comes around...but that wasn't what he wanted to happen. If he had her he wanted it to be perfect...going behind Edge's back was not only disloyal, but unprofessional...and everyone knew he didn't need anymore discrepancies in that department.

So he said nothing, he stood by and watched his best friend live happily with the woman he had fallen in love with. It hurt like no physical pain he had ever felt, but he had to deal with...she wasn't his to long for.

Then it seemed like a miracle had happened when she told him that her and Adam were over...that they had both decided that they weren't happy together anymore and would remain friends. Finally, like most other wwe couples, it would only be an on screen thing.

He opted to wait awhile before spilling his heart to her, giving her time to breath. But he promised himself that he would eventually tell her the truth...that even though he was engaged to someone else that he was by now madly in love with her.

* * *

It was late one night, and Amy was resting her head peacefully on his chest after watching Pee wee's playhouse together for the hundredth time since they'd been friends and Randy had made up his mind that this was it, he was going to tell her.

Looking down at her face he smiled, enthralled by her simple yet classic beauty, "Amy can I tell you something?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "But can I tell you something first?"

He smiled back, picking up a tendril of her hair and twirling it around his finger, "Anything."

Shifting her weight on the bed she sisat up, and her face turned suddenly serious. "I just need to tell you now before you find out from someone else." She said, tucking the loose piece of hair that Randy had dislodged back behind her ear.

"Ok what?" He questioned, his brown eyes burning a hole in her.

"I guess there's no other way to say it," She began, "I'm leaving."

Confusion washed over his face, "What do you mean you're leaving I thought you were staying here tonight just pulling an all nighter with me?"

Her eyes glazed over, "No I mean the company Rans...I'm retiring."

The look on his face said it all, and he was obviously completely taken back, "What? Why, when?" He questioned, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Survivor series," She blurted, "I went to Vince about getting out of this storyline with Adam and he wouldn't hear of it so I wouldn't resign...its apparent that I'm disposable to him anyway. I just can't take anymore of this Randy...I'm tired of being called a whore everywhere I go..."

His hand tenderly stroked her face, "It's all just kayfabe Ames...you should love the heat, your a heel."

She tried to smile, "I'm tired of how blurred the lines of fiction and reality have become for me, and I think it's just time I did something else for a while...who knows maybe I'll come back someday. Wrestling has always been in my heart...but for now I'm going to just live for the music, give something else I love a turn you know?"

He nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to change her mind, she had obviously thought long and hard about this and her heart was set on pursuing something different. And for the first time in a long time he saw a twinkle in her eye that he had almost forgotten existed...for the first time in a long time, she seemed genuinely happy.

"That's why were having this night Rans I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I leave. I'm going to miss you the most..."

Taking her hand he kissed it, "I already miss you."

She snuggled back into him, "Well right now I'm here, and if I remember correctly you said you had something to tell me."

He laid his head down on top of hers, "It's nothing, right now I just want to enjoy this." He lied, he didn't want to dump all his emotional baggage on her now. She didn't deserve that, she wanted to leave all this behind and start over new...who was he to stand in her way. Maybe if she wasn't around so much, he could get over her and be happy with the woman wearing his ring right now.

"Randy promise me one thing..." She said, her voice sounding tired all of a sudden.

He smiled against her hair, enjoying the fruity scent of it, "Anything."

"Promise you'll visit me."

His eyes closed, "Of course I will."

"You promise?" She questioned.

"I promise."

* * *

Well he hadn't kept that promise, without her around anymore his heart was breaking, and he thought that seeing her again would surely kill him. Randy didn't think he could just drop by for a visit and leave again...he'd want to stay forever.

He sent her the occasional email, talked to her on the phone a few times and mailed her a card at Christmas, but whenever the subject of dropping up to Atlanta for a visit came up he always had an excuse. Hell even when they were in town for a show he didn't see her, no matter how many times she'd begged him and John to come stay with her instead of paying for a hotel room.

He just couldn't do it.

And now two years had passed, he thought it would be easier by now...but the wounds were as fresh as ever. He could still see every detail over her face, ever line, every freckle, as clear as if she was standing in front of him now.

Randy rushed through his match, just dying to get a plane out of town as fast as possible. He missed spots and botched moves to the point that John called for the match to end early while they were in the ring. Afterwards he was hit with question after question until finally the West Newbury native yelled at his comrade. "Just suck it up and fucking go see her already".

But for once Randy Orton was too scared. He had a wife at home, the mother to his child in fact, and it frightened him to know that he could never love her the way that he loved Amy...it didn't even come close.

John sighed at him and handed him the bouquet of long stem roses he had been holding, "I bought them on the way here to woo some girl into bed tonight but you should take them to Red. I mean I'm a pro I don't need props...you, you need the help."

The St. Louis native looked down at the red flowers, "I dunno."

"Dude it's Valentines day, I know you're married...I'm not saying you go over there and try to sleep with her. I'm saying go over there and apologize for being such a dick and not going to see her before now." The heavy-weight champion paused to lay a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, "Then sit her down and tell her how you feel...you just have to get it off your chest. It's eating you up, god you must have aged six years these two you've spent without her around."

Randy shoved him, "Shut up."

"Just go."

* * *

An hour later Randy found himself idling his car in her driveway, the roses sitting in the passengers seat as he stared at her house like it was some mirage. He finally got up the nerve to head up the walk way and knocked.

He stood there looking down at his feet, thinking about what to say if or when she answered, but he didn't have the time when she opened the door almost immediately.

The former diva got one look at who it was and slammed the door in his face.

"I deserve that." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear on the other side.

Then he just stood there knocking and begging for her to let him in for what felt like hours, "I'm sorry," He pleaded, "I wanted to visit..." Randy stopped his sentence briefly and shoved his hands in his pockets, "It's just that it was too...too hard." He admitted.

He waited a little while longer and when she still wouldn't open the door he decided that there was nothing else he could do and laid the roses on her step before turning to go.

Walking back towards his car he was suddenly hit with something from behind, and it didn't take him long to realise that it was the bouquet. "I deserved that to."

Turning around to face her he saw that tears were pouring down her face, "Hard for you?" She yelled, folding her bare arms over her chest in the cool air. "I walked away from everything I knew and my best friend couldn't even find the time to see me anymore."

He moved closer. "I should have come no matter how much it hurt."

She scowled at him, "Don't talk to me about hurt.." She screeched, her hands finding her eyes, "I was falling in love with you and I was stupid enough to think that maybe you felt the same way. Boy was I wrong...once I left you didn't have the time of day for me anymore."

"What did you say?" He asked, staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I said that you didn't have the time of day anymore once I left."

He waved his hands no, "Before that."

Amy looked away, unable to attach to his gaze, and huffed "I said that I was falling in love with you..." She told him, "Are you satisfied now...did I fluff you inflated ego?"

Her question wasn't getting an answer, "I love you."

She shot him another dirty look, "Funny way of showing it Randy."

He was still inching closer to her as she spoke and by that time he was standing right in front of her. Reaching out he titled her jaw back towards him so he could look in her eyes, "I've always loved you Ames...you've just always belonged to someone else."

The red head jerked away from his touch, "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard."

"Maybe it is," He admitted, "But I just couldn't find a way to tell you...then that night when we stayed up together all night just goofing off and watching old movies I was about too when you told me you were leaving."

She was crying harder, "But you didn't say it...you just brushed it off, you didn't say anything Randy. You didn't even try and stop me from leaving."

He tried to hold her, "You wanted to go, and my selfish reasons weren't good enough to stop you. Me telling you to give up on your dreams to stay for me wouldn't be fair. And I'm so sorry Amy, but I couldn't see you before now because I know that I love you more then I ever could or would love any other woman...I loved you more the moment I saw you then I have ever loved my own wife. John convinced me to come here tonight because eve he sees that I'm falling apart without you...I'm tired of missing you Red."

Crying against his chest she struggled as he held her there, "Don't do this too me now, don't walk out of my life for two years and then just walse back into it expecting me to drop everything for you."

"I'm not asking you to," He said softly, "I just need you to know that no amount of time could change the way I feel about you."

"Go away," She screamed through her crying, "Just get out of my life before you hurt me anymore."

"Never." He whispered, his hand holding her head tightly against him.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
